Porque?
by Tenshi-san-hyuga
Summary: Tenten luego de que neji le destrose el corazon decide irse...pero 4 años mas tarde regresa.. que tanto ah cambiado? dejen su comentario xfa!


**Porque?**

Porque?... porque me tuve que enamorar de ti… de ti que sabia que nunk corresponderías mis sentimientos…tan tonta fui al creer que deverdad te interesarías por mi, que deverdad me amabas , mientras todo para ti solo era un juego y ahora te casaras , y yo solo fui un juego para ti estúpido estúpido te odio Neji te odio!

Una joven de 17años caminaba a toda prisa por toda konoha con el corazón destrozado lagrimas en los ojos y con una furia interna—

-Tenten-chan!-grito alegre una voz, ella al virar puedo ver a aquel sonriente amigo sullo aquel rubio que sabia que podía contar con el

-Hola naruto-kun-intento fingir una sonrisa

-Oye nee que te pasa te veo triste-

-hay Naruto…eh tomado una decisión… ,me voy de la aldea no quiero estar aca nunk mas

-NANI?? Pero y tu vida como kunochi y .. y Neji

-a ese ni me lo mensiones

-es por el que te vas cierto?-dijo con un tono mas serio

-…hai-dijo intentando contener las lagrimas

-pero que paso, se veian tan felices-

-esq…

///////////////////////////Flash back/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

-Nejo-kun!-dijo alegremente

-tenten…tenemos que hablar-dijo mas serio de lo normal

-nani?...que es lo que pasa-dijo sentándose sobre sus rodillas rodeando con sus brazos su cuello

-tenten… yo... el buque me ha ordenado que debo casarme-

-encerio…entonces… nos casaremos-dijo besando suavemente sus labios

-…lo siento-dijo quitando a tenten de ensima

-sentir que?

-el Buque quiere que me case con alguien … de mas clase alguien importante

-entonces yo solo soy una cualquiera que encontraste por ahí-

-no no es eso pero-

-pero que????tienes que hacer lo que el buque te diga?? No tienes decisión propia!-dijo enfadada

- lo siento pero lo nuestro se acabo-

-y todo eso que me dijiste…que me amabas que me querías y que estaríamos juntos por siempre, después de que.. de queme entregue a ti!-esta vez las lagrimas salieron

-no es mi culpa-

-si , SI! Es tu culpa por no hacer nada!!-

-TENTEN SE ACABO, YA NO TE QUIERO!-dijo este con un tono demasiado serio que ni el se imagino usando

-Neji…acaso alguna vez me amaste?

-….-

-acaso solo jugaste con migo?

-…lo siento… yo… no se como responderte-

-no.. ese no es el Neji que conozco tu no-dijo mientras acercaba su mano a la cara de neji-

Detuvo la mano de tenten de una manera muy brusca

-Tenten!YA SE ACABO, NOTE QUIERO NI TE QUERE ADIOS!-

-Neji Hyuga….TE ODIO!!!!!!!!!!-y salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón destrosado en mil pedasos, nunca crello que Neji fuera… fuera tan malo que solo jugara con ella

////////////////////////////////Fin del flash back//////////////////////////////

-Tenten-chan.. ese neji….-se paro y empeso a caminar con paso firme

-na.. Naruto?.. a donde vas?-

-voy a ver a ese hyuga-

-nani?? No naruto , me ire y no cambiara eso-

-lo siento yo también ya tome una decisión-

Ella solo lo ignoro , fue a su casa guardo sus cosas y salió de ahí, se fue de la aldea a la cual nunca quería regresar, todo por el daño que neji… Neji Hyuga le avia causado.

Viajo durante días y días… pnso que morirá y ya no podría aver realizado ningún sueño, callo, callo desde un árbol y cerro los ojos esperando la caída y de seguro con ella la muerte, pero esta nunca llego alguien la tenia entre sus brazos esta cerro los ojos y quedo dormida

-Neji….-

-Neji? Quien es ese, tu padre, un amigo, tu novio?-una voz desconocida le hablo, pero sin duda de un Hombre no muy grande , talvez de la misma edad

-ah…?..-se paro de golpe-donde.. donde estoy

-tranquila, estas a salvo…menos mal que te rescate…hubieras caído y muerto-

-peo donde estoy-

-en la aldea oculta de la luna^^-

-ah—quien…. Quien eres?-

- a perdón por ser grosero mi nombre es Saito-kun^^-(si el de zero no tsukaima)

-mucho gusto saito..-

-y dime t eres??-

-yo.. soy Tenten^^-

-pues mucho gusto Tenten, pero dime que acias tan lejos de tu aldea?

-esq.. yo..hui-

-huiste??-

-si.. te importa!-

-no.. es solo que una kunochi no debe huir de nada-

-tu no sabes de lo que hablas-

-perdon si te ofendi-

- no perdóname tu a mi…estoy molesta y m estaba desquitando contigo, gomen-

-^^ no te preocupes…aki estaras sana y salva, yo me encargo de eso^^-

-arigato-

4 años después…..

-vamos tenten.. solo un poco mas…-

-hai-pateba con todo pero la piedra no parecía siquiera rasguñarse

-Vamos!!

-kya!!!!!-pateo con todas sus fuerzas y la piedra por fin se rompió

-si lo hisiste!!!-

-hai!! Waa-se tiro a los brazos de saito-arigato saito por todo

-denada- dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios

-te quiero-lo besa

-y yo ti-

-saito-kun…

-si –

-quiero..volver a mi aldea-

-que? Pero y que ahí de …EL-

-no vuelvo por el…quiero ver a mis amigos otra vez…a naruto a hinata a kiba y también quiero que los conoscas, se que te caerán muy bien-

-bueno pero…, volveremos?-

-no lo se.. solo el tiempo lo dira-

-yo.. nose-

-Saito.. no quiero que me mal interpretes pero… no te estoy pidiendo permiso te estoy preguntando si vienes conmigo o no..-

-bueno en ese caso…voy^-

-gracias Saito!!-salto sobre el y lo volvió a besar

-bueno preparate si queremos llegar hoy.. todavía es temprano^^-

-hai!!!-

-piensas llevar… a tu..-

-si.. si piendo hacerlo-

-pero y si lo reconoce-

-no me importara-

-bueno entonces ve por el-

Luego de un largo viaje legaron a konoha estaban en la entrada..

-Konoha… no a cambiado nada…

-estas bien?

-si…estoy bien-

-mami que te pasa, te ves triste-

Un niño de 3 años de edad colgaba de su mano, se veía cansado, y sin ganas de nada

-no me pasa nada amor…, mira de aki es mama, aki naci y aki vivi una gran vida-

-entonces porque te fuiste?-

-eso…lo sabras a su tiempo-

-papa papa!-

-ah…que paso-

-amor ya te dije que saito no es tu padre-

-pero si tu lo besas-

-tenten dejalo…sabes kasuro tal vez no sea tu padre pero puedo intentarlo…te gustaría?-

.pero te puedo llamara papa??-

-si…si puedes-

-bueno amor creo que Saito será tu padre temporal-

-si mami-

-Saito te molestaría cargarlo creo que esta muy cansdo-

-si papa cárgame-

-con gusto-agarro al niño y lo puso en sus brazos

-bueno vamos…-

Entraron a la aldea y toda la gente se le quedaba viendo, talvez no sabían quien era, talvez si, pero no sabían el porque de su huida, y veian al niño que era igual a el…. A su padre-

-Tenten-chan?-preguntaban unos ojos azules

-ah?-se dio la vuelta y al verlo no pudo evitar correr aci a el y abrazrlo

-Naruto-kun!!cuanto tiempo-

-tenten-chan que bueno que as vuelto-

-ah naruto el es saito-

-mucho gusto yo soy naruto

-igualmente-

-y este pequeño quie ….Tenten..es igual a..-

-lo se…es su vivo retrato-

-pero que?.. viniste a pedirle dinero-

-que???baga! claro que no …, vine a verte a verlos a todos…-

-a bueno…pero si el lo ve-

-no me importa-

-perdón que los interrumpa pero kasuro esta realmente cansado no podríamos llavrlo a algún lado para que duerma?-

-si Saito tienes razón-

Legaron al apartamento de naruto, el cual estaba bastante arreglado para ser de naruto-

-gracias naruto-kun-

-no hay de que.. pero tomando en cuenta que es hijo de el… y yo estoy con hinata el es como mi sobrino-

-si creo q tienes razón, bueno quiero ir a ver a todos…no se siles molestaris qdarse con kasuro-

-por mi parte no hay problemas-dijo saito

-yo me kedo^^-

-gracias chicos-se despidió de beso de saito y se fue..

Caminaba por las calles recordando su infancia y monetos que paso, luego vio a dos chicas que se le icieron conocidas, una era alta de un hermoso y largo cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, la otra era un poco mas baja de pelo rosa y ojos verdes jazmin.

-sakura… ino-susurro para si misma

Ino se detuvo en seco al ver a Teten

-tenten…-

-ah. Que dijiste ino- pregunto la pelirosa

-TENTEN!!-corrio hacia la castaña y la abrazon, tenten respondió el abrazo

-deverdad eres tu-

-si claro que soy yo-

-no puede ser-dijo la pelirosa

-hola sakura-

-como has cambiado eres mucho mas bella de lo que recordaba

-tu tambn ino…. Al igual que tu sakura…, díganme que an echo desu vida-

-pues yo… je^^ me case con shikamaru..y criamos ahorita a nuestro pequeño hijo. Asuma…-

-yo… estoy comprometida con sasuke vendrás a la boda verdad?-

-claro que si^^

-y tu tenten que.. que as echo-pregunto curiosa la rubi

-bueno…. Yo.. estoy con alguien mas… saito, es un gran hombre caballeroso, fuerte, guapo y me ayuda a criar a mi hijo-

-epra.. tu hijo.. no de ustedes?-pregunto la pelirosa

-si.. mi hijo es de…-

-ah.. no te preocupes no diremos nada-le contesto la peliamarilla

-muchas gracias… oigan.. no an visto a lee…. Yo ace tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría…-

-no es necesario que nos digas……-contesto ino-esta en el campo de batalla con gai

-muchas graias chicas, adiós-

-adios tenten cuidate-

-adios.. nos vmos en mi boda!!

-si^^-

Camino asta el campo de entrenamiento y lo vio, avia oído que ahora era el mejor en taijostu-perdo no se si asi se escribe xD-lee… su amigo que siempre avi estado con ella..

-lee?-

-ah?-volteo a ver quien le hablaba y al verla no puedo contener las ganas de correr y darle un gran abrazo al que ella corespondio gustosa

-tenten!!!! Cuanto tiempo!!!-

-no respiro…-dijo como pudo la castaña

.-a gomen gome..,. GAI-SENSEI!!-

.que pasa lee-dijo apareciendo de la nada O_O –TENTEN!1-corrio y al igual que su dicipulo la abrazo con tal fuerza que la pobre de tenten se aogaba

Luego de un rato de contarles porque se avia ido de esa manera y lo de su hijo, ellos le contaron sobre su vida, se despidieron y ella caminaba de regreso a su casa… peo para su desgracias tenia que pasar por la mansión hyuga

Esa mansión.. en la cual avia vivido monetos tan felices…

//////////////////////////flash back/////////////////////////////////////////7

Tente-toka el timbre de la mansión hyuga

-si en que le puedo servir?-preguto una sirvienta de la casa

-vien a ver a neji^^-

-un momento-

Después de un rato neji salió de la masion hyuga

-neji^^… hola-

-tenten… como estas?-

-bien.. vine a verte… espro no t moleste…-

-no para nada-dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la chik

-neji..eres tan lindo te lo avia dicho??-

-si miles de veces-dijo mientras la besaba tiernamente-

-neji….?-

-si.. que pasa

-etto.. . vamos a estar siempre juntos verdad??—

-si.. nunk nada me separara de ti-

-lo prometes-

-si te lo prometo-dijo mientras la besabadulcemente

///////////////////////fin del flash back////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tenten no pudo evitar que una lagrima callera al recordar eso

-tenten…?-

Un voz conocida la llamaba

-ah-la castaña volteo aver quien la llamaba

.hola tenten soy yo temari-

-temari-vio a la chica de cabello dorado amarrado en 4 coletas como la recordaba-temari! Que gusto verte otravez

-igualmente! Ahí que bueno que regeesaste no sabes cuanto te extrañamos todos-

-gracias.. y dime temari que haces aki??^^-

-ahora vivo aki-

-wau esa no me la esperaba… oye se que nos akabamos d ver…y no quiero sonar gosera pero…tengo que irme.. ir a ver a mi hijo^^-

-wau no sbaia que tenias hijo a ver cuando me lo presentas-

-cuando quieras^^ bueno gusto en verte..-

-igual-

-adios^^-

En el partamento de naruto

-eh…..??-

-TENTEN!!-una chica de ojos blancon y un hermoso y largo cabello azul salto apenas la castaña entro al apartamento

-hinata-la abrazo con igual entusiasmo ya que ella era su mejro amiga

-hinata que bueno que estas aki-

-apenas naruto me aviso me vine ocrriendo-

-gracia spor venir no sbaes cuanta falta me ases-

-si.. oye ese hijo tuyo es..

lo se.. peor no t preocuper no vine a pedirle q respondiera x el-

-ja^^ vamos naruto y saito saliron a dar una vuelta con kasuro vamos a alcanzarlos-

-si- tenten al ver a hinata pudo darse cuenta que ya no era esa tímida chica y eso le daba gusto.

Naruto y saito caminaban x la calle cuando tenten e hnata los sorprendieron x la esplada

-saito!.-abrazo al chico por atrás la castaña

-tenten.. y como te fuer.. viste a tus amigoz??

-si^^-dijo mientras saito ponía un brazo encima de sus hombros

-oigan y kasuro-

-bu! Aki mami-

-kasuro.. me asustaste^^-tenten en esos momentos se podía decir que se sentía feliz…estaba con sus amigos con su novio y con su hijo que mas podía pedir.

-mira mami globos-el niño empeso a corre aci a ellos con una velocidad increíble-

Kasuro esperate, ire x el

-si-le dijo saito

Tenten empeso a correr asia kasuro

-globos glosbos!!-decia kasuro cunado de pronto choko con unas piernasy callo al suelo

-ten mas cuidado mocoso

-no soy un mocoso-

-si si lo eres estúpido niño-dijo aquella persona sin mirar a ver al niño

-no no lo soy-

-m.. eres un estúpido mocoso-

Tenten llego y toma a su hijo si evr a la persona y le dijo

-uusted no le vuelva a hablar a si a mi hijo-

-tu hijo?-

En ese momento quedo paralisada esa voz…esa voz que para ella era la mas dulce

-neji…

-ah…-neji miro al niño y pudo ver lo identiko q era a el-

Tenten se paro y empeso a kminar no qria ver para atrás

-mami..xq lloras…lo siento no te volveré a preocupar asi-

-tenten… TENTEN!-grito el chiko tratando de akpara su atención pero ella no quria oírlo naruto hinata y saito llegaron al lugar donde ella estababa parada llorando y con sus hijo en brazoz y neji la miraba como si quisiera abalnzarse sobre ella y besarla pero el solo se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.. una vez que se fue saito corrió asi a tenten y la abrzo

-es el?

-si..-dijo con voz temblorosa

-no t perocupes no djare q te aga daño-

-gracias saito-

Lueo de unos días tenten no avia vueltoa ver a neji desde su "encuentro" cuando le llego una invitación

"" sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha la invitan formalmente a su bodaque será el dia 13 de junio a las 7:00pm esperamos contar con su presencia"

Tenten?-dijo saio

-si?..-

-tenten.. yo tngo q decirte algo mui importante-

-que pasa-

-yo.. me an llamado para una mison muy importante y… nose..si volveré

-tenten se qdo en silencin no sbia q decir

-creo…q hay que terminar con eta relación aunq me duela decirlo… nose si sobreviva o si conoceras a alguien o yo conocere a alguien asi q..-

-te comrpendo… y me alegro que me lo digas… me guztari adeicrte que te esperaría…epro no puedo-

-graciaspor entenderme-dijo y poso sus labios en losde tenten, ninguno qria separarse del otro pero saito lo hizo y se fue slatando de ahí dejando a tenten soltando unas lagrimas

Al dia siguiente tenten se ponía un vestido quele llegaba asta la rodilla era un vestido verde limonuno muy bonito sin mangas.

-bueno me voy…cres que lo puedas kuidar?-

-si claro q si tenten…no se me antoja mucho ir a la boda me recuerda a la mia-

-a la tuya nosabi que estabas casda-

-te lo contare todo cuando vuelvas ahora vete xq ya es tarde-

-gracias temari t debo una, adiós kasuro te amo-dijo y se fue a la boda

Al llegar a la boda pudo ver a todos muy elegantes y le daba gusto sentirse igual de elegante, encontró a naruto y a hinata y se sento junto a ellos, la ceremonia comenzó y sakura salía de un rincón con un hermoso vestido blanco el pelo recojido en lo q parecía una media cola y un hermoso ramo de flores

-q bella-susurro para sus adentrso tenten

Le recordaba a lo que ella pudo llegar a ser con…con…con el.. volteo a ver a un lado y lo vio…vio a neji con un traje negro y una corbata negra…se veía tan tan guapo que asta se sonrojo al pensarlo y se dio la vuelta para seguir observando la ceremonia luego de toda la ceremonia se dirijia a su ksa ya que no estaba de animos para la fiesta, estaba apunto de dar la vuelta a la cuadra cuando sintió una mano sujetando su brazo, instintivamente se dio la vulta y se q do petrificada

-neji…-fue lo uniko q pudo salir de sus labios

-tenten, que…que haces aki?

-yo…yo tngo todo el derecho de estar aki tato como tu o como cualquier otra persona-

-no no puedes tienes que irte-

-no no me ire, y antes que nada, yo no vine x ti yo vine x mis amigos, mis amigos de verdad los cuales nunk me lastimarían-dijo mientras se soltaba del brazo de neji

-tenten-la miro directamente a los ojos algo que el sabia la ponía nerviosa-ese niño?

-que tiene MI hijo?-dijo poniendo énfasis en MI

-quien…quein es el padre-

-ja.. ahora te interesa… pues de quein crees?-

-es… es mio?-

-claro que no…-dijo con frialdad-puede que tenga tu ADN pero no es tu hijo el…el no tiene padre porq para mi su padre esta muerto ME OISTE MUERTO!-

- no no lo esta!! Soy yo y exijo que el lo sepa!-

-y que?? Tambn le vas a decir como me dejaste sin nada mas que mi hijo-

-tu nunk lo mencionaste-

-y tu cress que uviera servido!??-dijo con lagrimas-me desechaste como si fuera un trapo viejo no dejare q te acerqs a mi hijo!-

-tenten no permitiré que lo separes de mi!-

-tiene 3 años, 3 años que no estuviste con el, ya uno ocupo el lugar de su padre…otro lo puede hacer tambn…-

-no yo simpre sere su padre, tenten… yo.. nunk deje de amarte-en ese momento neji sintió como una mano le daba una bofetada

-no me vengas con esas cosas!!!Una kosa esq quieras a mi hijo y otra q te burles de mi –

-yo no..-

-TU ESTAS KSADO! ME DESTROSASTE EL CORAZON PARA CASARTE CON ALGUIEN Q NO AMABAS Y NOT AMABA COM YO!!-

-tentne…-

-no neji! No … me destruiste la vida una vez…no permitiré que lo vuelva a aser-despues de decir eso se dio la vuelta y empeso a kminar en dirección a su ksa

Al llegar se despidió de temari y qdaron en al di asig. En la ksa de temari para tomar el te, temari dijo que ella pasaría a buskrla

-hay…-suspiro-

-q te pasa mami-

-naada hijo…solo fue un ida largo-

-ah… -bostesa-mami tngo sueño

-ven mia amor te pondré a dormir…-

Al dia sig.

-HOLA TENTEN!-dijo entusiasmada ino que llegaba a su ksa

-hai ino…gracias devrdad pòr venir a kuidar a kasur-

-bno t preocupes asi kasuro podrá conocer a mihija yashini-

-gracias-

-m.. problemarico-dijo un moreno con cabello negro en una coleta con los pelos alborotados

-no seas asi shikamaru!-

-ja^^ gracias a ti ttambn shikmaru^^-

-m.. denaa-

-bueno m tngo q ir asioa amor-dijo depositando un beso en la frente de su hijo-

Al cerrar la puerta vio a temari q se acerkba con entusiasmo

-ohaio tenten-san!"^^

-h¡ohai temari^`-

-bueno vamos te guiare a mi kasa-

-si-

Caminaron como 3min rumbo a la casa de temari cuando llegron ella abrió los ojos como platos

-la… la… la mansión hyuga?-

-si.. xq preguntas?-

-esta es tu ksa??-

-si.. a s¡cierto no t dije que tonta soy-

-no me dijiste que?le preguntaba mientras entraban

-yo me kase con Neji-

En ese momento tenten sintió peo q cuando le clavaban algo por la espalda

-tenten…estas bien?-

-si si..-

-amor ya llegue!-grito la rubia

-temari?-dijo neji y asomo a ver y se qqdo perplejo al ver a tenten

-tenten?-

-si neji la invite para tomar el te^^-

-ah.. esta bien…ire a a ver a alguien-y salió de ahí lo mas rápido q pudo

-woou nunk lo avia visto asi-

.etto.. temar yo me seitno un poko mariada-se ase la dolida-mjor dejamos esto para otro dia…-

-segura?-

-si.. si estoy …-

--quieres q te acompañe?-

-no. No gracias yo .. mira ahí esta hinata con las demás , mejor ve con ellas-

-segura?-

-si.. deli a las chiks q lo seinto.^^-

-esta bn^^-

-bueno adiós-

Una vez que salió de l casa corrió sin ver a donde iva cuando choco con un fuerte abdomen y also la vista

-siempre te me tienes q aparcer-

-segura que soy yo el q aparce-

-claro q estoy segura NEJI!-

-que?-

-xq no me dijiste que tu te ivas a aksar con mi mjor amiga??'-

-xq no crei q fuera relevante-

-no reíste q fuera relevante!? Es mi mjor amiga y no creiste q era relevant e decirme q con ella te ivas a ksar?-

-no q ya me superaste?-

En ese momnto tenten se qdo kllada y puso paso firme kminando asata su kasa al llgar se puso a llorar, shikamaru se levo al niño al parque mientras tenten e ino hablaban

-ya lo sbais verdad?-

-si pero…no sabia q era x el xq te avias ido-

-lo se…no es tu culpa olles creo q volvre a la aldea de la luna.l..est esto es demasiado para mi….nunkdevi volver-

-tenten no tu tu tenten no t vallas.-

-lo siento ahora q vuelva shikamaru empakre mis cosas y me ire mañana no soportoun dia mas aki-

-tenten yo…. Te extrañaredijo tirándose a loz brazoz de su amiga.

Pasaron una horas y shikamaru no llegaba ino se empesaba a preocupar y mas tenten al saber q su hijo estaba con el

-ya se tardaron.-dijol acastaña

-si.. estopy preocupada, vamos a buskrlo s dijo que ivan a estar en el parquue

Corrieron al paruqe y al llegar vieron a shikamaru tirado en el piso

-SHKAMARU!-la ojiazul corrió a donde shikmaru se enontraba trantando de despertarlo

-ah?.. q q paso?-

-shikamaru-lo abraza a lo q el moreno contesat el abrazo

-shi… shikamaru y y kasuro?-pregunto preocupadisa tenten

-kasuro?... etto no nose.. estábamos kminando cuando sentí q algo me golpeo x atrás y creo q se llevoa aksuro-

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????-

-tenten klmate lo enontraremos-

-neji…-

-que-

-neji dijo q se lo levaría-en ese momnto salió corriendo a la mansión hyuga y entro sin permiso de nadie asotando al puerta encontró a neji y con tal fuerza q niel se esperaba lo agarro de la kmisa

-donde esta neji???-dijo gritando

-donde esta q?-

-tu sabes donde esta!!??

-sabes me importa mui poko q se te alla perdido-dijo con un tono q no convencía mucho

-DONDE ESTA MI HIJO NEJI DONDE LO LLEVASTE??-dijo llorando tenten

-que….. ¿

-donde..e sta-dijo mientras kaia, el dolor y la angutia le avian ganado neji la tomo en brazos

-tenten trankila-

-que pasa k… tenten-aparecio un rubia de 4 coletas-que que le pasa??

- su hijo … se perdió-

-y xq te lo viene a decir a ti—xq te esta culpando-

-no x nada-

-tenten?-

-yo.. quiero a mi hijo-dijo soltándose de los brazos de neji y saliendo de ahí-

-espra tenten-grito neji

-espra?.. espra dq-dijo tmari con voz enojada

-temari q no te as dado cuenta se pedio su hijo-

-si pro a ti q te incumbe-

-tmari no seas insensible no es tu mjor amiga?-

-eso no importa me importa nuestro matrimonio!-

-TEMARI!... eres la mujer mas insensible…nose como pude aceptar casarme contigo-

-ja… eso ya no importa –

-tmari….ese hijo de tenten…. Tambn es mio

-o_o na.. nani??-

-q tambn es mi hijo e ire a buskrlo-

-no! Si t vas… no podras volver-

-esta es mi kasa te recuerdo-

-entonces si te vas… el matrimonio se temirna-

-pz. Me alegro-dijo y saio corriendo a donde estaba tenten

Con tenten

-KASURO!! KASURO!!

-mami?-

-KASURO!-corrio hacia el y lo tomo en brazos abrazandolo mui fuerte!-donde as estado?-

-unos señores me invitaron a tomar un helado-

-unos señores? Queines?

-eso-apunto a sierto señor de cabbello blanco y a otro de cabello negro-

-GAI SENSEI KAKASHI SENSEI!! Q DIABLOS PENSABAN AL ROBARSE A MI HIJO Y DJAR INCONCIENTE A SHIKAMARU!-

-eh… tranquila flor mia esq.. x accidente golpamos shikamaru y luego em el niño decía q lo aviamos matado aci q le dijimos q le compraríamos un helado si se callba-

-¬¬# esa es una escusa pattik-

-pero sierta-dice kakashi

-TENTEN-unos ojos blancos la miraban

-nosotros nos vamos- y desaparecieron gai y kakashi

-ya no t preocupes lo encontré-

-mami.. quein es el… y xq se parece a mi?-

-no amor x nada-

-tenten…dile-

-no…-

-decirme q mami-

-nada amor no le gas caso amor. Esta loko-

-no no esty loko!-

-kasuro amor.. sabes como llegar a ksa?-

-si ma.. ve xfavor y no te desvies del kmino-

-si ma-y aci el niño se fue

.ya tdije q no se lo dire…-

-tenten-corrio asia ella y la abrazo-no quiero volvr a perderte, fui fui tan tonto al pnsar q podría superarlo-

-no neji suéltame-intentanno salir del abrazo sin logro alguno pro su voluntada era débil y no pudo no qrer estar entre esos brazos

-tenten yo… te… te amo-

-neji…-

En ese momento se separaron y su labios se fueron acercando cada vez mas y mas asta q s fundieron en un hermoso y tierno beso, pero desgraciadamente la falta de aire los hizo separarse

-neji…que hay de temari.. yo no puedo acerle esto.. no lo lo siento-

Y dicho esto se echo a correr llorando sintiendo un gran dolo r x no poder estar con neji………….

Al dia siguiente ella estaba con kasuro en la puerta de konoha con un rubio y una peliazul..

-adios chicos…gracias x todo-

-no te tienes q ir tenten-chan xfavor-

-lo siento naruto… gomen..u.u pero yo no me puedo qdar no..no lo soporto-

-bueno…kasuro ven te enseñare algo antes de q te vllas-le dijo hinta , lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo –

-adios naruto-dijo la castaña abalanzándose al rubio –te extrañare mchoo

-entonces no te vallas-

-ja^^ lo seinto..-

-tenten-una voz q ella reconocia mui bien dijo su nombre

-ne.. neji-dijo soltándose del rubio

-yoo ire a buskr a hinta-dijo mientras se iva

-am.. q queres?-

-yo quiero decirte q no queiro q te valals-dijo tomando sus manos-q de vedad me guztas y mucho y q te necesito a ti y a mi hijo q quiero estar contigo el resto de mi ida xq.. simplemente te amo-

-ne.. neji yo me enkntaria aceptarte otravez en mi vida , es mas creo q te diría que si y que yo también te amo y nunca iva apoder olvidarme de ti y que poreso es necesario que eestemos junto…-

-entonces?-

-pero…. Tu estas ksado con… con mi mjor amiga neji…no lo entiendes… yo no..-un dedo de neji taposus labios

-ya no tenten, luego de que me fui con la intención de ayudarte a buskr tu hijo ella me dijo que si me iva se akbaba el matrimonio…. Yyo te preferí..-

a…a q te refieres neji??-

-a que esta mañana temari me dio el divorico y vuelvo a ser libre-

En ese momnto neji vio la sonrisa de tenten, esa sonrisa q tantos años extraño

-de.. deverdad??-

-claro qsi…no te mentiría con algo asi-

-neji no lo puedo creer-

Ahora yo quiero estar conti…-

Neji no pudo terminar la frase pues tenten se avia aventado a el besándolo en los labiosy rodeando su brazos en su cuello, neji puso sus brazos en su cintura y tenten empesaba jugar con el cabello de neji

-neji… quiero estar contigo para siempre y tienes que prometerme q tu estaras conmigo x y para siempre-

-te lo prometo te lo juro y tambn t prometo que sere un gran padre-

-si.. eso ya lose..-

2 años des`pues

Tenten decidió qdarse en konoha junto con neji se casaron y ahora ven mui felices con kasuro en una hermosa casa, tenten trabaja de maestra y neji sigue en el ambu y x seirto tenten ya espra a su segundo hijo

Saito volvió y le costo trabajo recono cer el amor de tenten y neji pero conoció a sierta rubio de cuatro coletas la cual acepto ser su esposa sin q la obligaran esta vez…

-neji… recuerdas el dia q me dijiste q no me amabas?-

-xq estamos recordando cosas tontas y estúpidas..??-

-xq creo q si eso no uviera pasado, no me abria dado cuanta de lo mucho q te amo-

-si.. tenten…te amo-dijo y los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso

-iagh!-dijo kasuro xD


End file.
